


Nee, Sensei?

by rainbowsprinklesandcats



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swimmer!Haru, Tokyo (City), because Vocaloid songs inspire, jealous!Haru, teacher!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsprinklesandcats/pseuds/rainbowsprinklesandcats
Summary: Haru's a connoisseur at anything Makoto-related and he knows how appealing his husband is. What he didn't know was that other people were also starting to see the light.





	1. Chapter 1

*click*

"Tadaima..." Haru heard his husband mutter into the small space of their apartment. There was a pang of pain in his heart when he realized why Makoto's voice sounded so small.

On normal days, days with Haru in the house, Makoto would say the greeting out loud with joy and warmth. The feelings it carried with it radiated with the comfort of home. But just then, Makoto’s voice sounded distant and lonely. That was the voice he used when Haru wasn't there to come home to. 

_I can fix this._

"Okaeri, Makoto." Haru stepped out of the shadows in time to see the shocked look on the brunet's face turn into pure glee. It took his partner a moment but Makoto's body got with the mood and carried Haru into the air whilst twirling him around. The blue-eyed swimmer could complain but he knows they both know he doesn't really mind. And Makoto had sounded so lonely.

"I thought you were due home tomorrow. Oh Haru, I missed you so much!" Makoto snuggled his face into the crook of Haru’s neck and Haru tightened his hold.

"Got an earlier flight. Mmm... glad to be home." Haru whispered against Makoto's head. _I missed you so much._

They don't think about how long they've been standing in the hallway. Time stopped for them... until it didn't. The grumbling of Makoto's stomach broke them out of their reverie and Haru chuckled.

"Good thing I prepared dinner beforehand. I made green curry." Haru couldn't hide the small smile on his face as he dragged Makoto to the dining table.

"Oh! Haru, you're spoiling me too much tonight."

"You deserve it."

"I haven't done anything special." Makoto's face was beet red when he took a seat across Haru.

"... just you. You're special." It was Haru’s turn to blush but he distracted himself with the food in front of him. "Itadakimasu."

Makoto sputtered but dropped the topic. He knew that the conversation wasn't going to go anywhere, like his hunger unless he fed it. "Itadakimasu."

As Makoto tried his first helping, his eyes closed and nodded his head. "This is so good Haru. Have you been practicing for anyone special lately, Haru?" Haru looked up to see a teasing smile on his husband's face. Haru wanted to wipe away that smile, preferably with a kiss. He didn't mind that smile. He actually liked it but it was an enticing and inviting smile. And sometimes, it showed up at the most inappropriate times.

"Yes, an idiot named Makoto." Haru replied while he kept eating.  _Just right._

"Oh! I heard he's a mighty fine guy." Makoto had trained his full attention on Haru now, making his blush resistant to any attempts at leaving.

"Hmmm... wishy-washy." Haru looked past his partner to avoid the attention when a bouquet of roses caught his eye. It was small but there nonetheless. "And apparently, has a bouquet of roses with him." Haru raised one of his eyebrows in question as he shifted his gaze to the man in front of him.

"Roses? Eh? Oh! Ah... hahahaha..." Makoto didn’t look up from his plate after that.

"Makoto?"

"Ah, well... don't get mad Haru, please."

Well, that's certainly got Haru’s attention. "Makoto."

"A student gave it to me..."

Haru was silent for a moment and Makoto forced himself to look at unreadable blue eyes.

"A confession?"

"Mhm. But I didn't accept, of course! It wasn't right. A teacher and a student? What a scandal it would be! And of course, I have my Haru-chan. No one can replace my Haru-chan." Makoto took Haru’s hand in his and kissed it.

Haru blushed and looked to the side. "Too many -chans."

Makoto laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I love you."

Haru looked at him and nodded with the faintest traces of pink still on his cheeks.

\0/ ^__^ ~(^^~) (~^^)~\0/

Haru’s practice was canceled and he decided to give Makoto a visit at his job. Haru had been to Tokyo University once, on Makoto's first day. He had been so anxious that Haru felt bad for leaving him even after his then-boyfriend had already been whisked away by a person from the administrative office. That happened 2 years ago. So technically, it would be Haru's first time going to Tokyo U as Makoto's husband. Haru decided a box of cakes would be suitable to commemorate the occasion.

Haru had expected to get lost for a bit. He expected being confused by the new wave of collegiates rushing past him and buzzing all around. What he did not expect was chancing upon Nagisa while the blonde carried science equipment with him, wobbling precariously. 

Though in a dangerous state, Nagisa still called out to him- screamed his name, to be honest. Haru knows he would've done something more brazen had the equipment in his hands poofed away into thin air. So Haru walked up towards him to take some of the burdens off his hands.

"Hello, Nagisa. I forgot you worked here." The research assistant made a face of mock hurt.

"That is not how you greet a friend you haven't seen in months! Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I stayed because Rei's still taking up his Master's here. I thought it would be cool and that we'd get to hang out but... Rei only allows me to be in the same lab as him when I do some of his errands. Making me an errand boy, wonder if that’s a kink..." Nagisa muttered the last part but Haru caught it nonetheless.

"You should be proud that he's working so hard."

"I would but I just want to spend time with him!" Nagisa stomped his foot on the ground and the beakers in the box rattled.

Haru was about to reply when he started to hear the riffs of a guitar and the voice of a girl singing to a rock song. Curious, Haru followed the sound and came across a throng of students. The singing girl was performing on a little stage in the middle of an open field while a band accompanied her. She was swaying her hips in time to the song and threw a few, he daresay, flirty glances to the crowd. The swimmer kept listening and realized the song was about a student's love for a teacher and her decision to broadcast it. Haru didn't have to wait long to figure out that the song WAS really intended for a particular someone. 

"Tachibana-sensei! Tachibana-sensei!" The crowd chanted Makoto's name and Haru turned to watch Makoto get pushed into the front of the crowd until he was standing right in front of the stage. Haru's attention was diverted to the single rose the girl held behind her back. It was the same color as the roses in the bouquet Makoto had brought with him before.Haru held his breath even though he was aware of the outcome, well he hoped he did. His chest expanded when he saw Makoto decline the flower.

_So that's her._

The girl gestured for Makoto to walk up to the stage and Haru knew he should've called out to his husband and save him from this tragic mess. He would've really, except that Makoto was just too adorable when he's embarrassed and flustered. 

_That's what you get for flashing me your teasing smile over dinner._

The girl, who honestly has a fine singing voice, gave the rose to Makoto. She was blushing and Haru could see why the rest of the crowd would squeal over something so public as this. Out of the corner of his eye, Haru saw Nagisa sporting a smile of his own. 

"Too bad for the girl, right Haru?" The blonde turned his head to address his companion.

"Hmmm... can't be helped that Makoto is so lovable. But I do hope that she finds someone good for her." Haru nods, sealing his wish to the universe.

Their attention returned to the stage when the crowd gave a collective sound of displeasure. Makoto had returned the rose with an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry. I already have somebody." Makoto tried to stay away from the mic but people heard him anyway. He didn't wait for the girl's reply. He turned around, descended the stairs and made a beeline for Haru and Nagisa. 

"You must've liked the show, right Haru?" Haru knew Makoto was going for a glare but he failed incredibly so and the swimmer couldn't help but give out a smirk.

"Hmm... yes, it was pretty enjoyable."

"Haru! You know how I hate rejecting people. It was in public too." Makoto grumbled while Haru smiled. He shouldn't really. He should be comforting Makoto because the guilt is real for his partner. But he chooses not to. 

"You were too adorable."

"You're being too mean." But even though Makoto just called him out, the brunet wrapped a hand around his husband's waist and gave him a kiss on the head. "Don't let me do that next time, okay Haru-chan? You'll have to take care of a sulking orca for a week if this happens again." 

Haru sighed.  _I won't mind._   _I'll take really good care of you too._

"Okay! Even if the both of your are being really cute right now, Rei wouldn't understand so let's get going!" Nagisa's voice boomed and he started walking to the building on their left. The couple followed right after Makoto got the cake out of Haru's hands. 

"Let's enjoy this with them, Haru." Makoto flashed his "Haru-induced" smile, the swimmer's all time favorite. 

 _Anything's enjoyable with you around._ Haru bumped his shoulder against Makoto's as they opened the door to Rei's lab and let the joyful sounds of their friends envelope them. 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

Building rushed past outside of Haru's car window. Makoto was driving them home from dinner at the new restaurant the teacher had heard about.

"The place had really good food." The brunet smiled at his passenger, the red light from the stoplight on Makoto's face. 

"No mackerel." Even if Makoto was all smiles and warmth from the delicious meal they just had, Haru was grumpy. The heart-shaped box of chocolates sitting at the back of the car was not helping in conciliating the blue-eyed man. "... seventh this week." Haru mumbled under his breath but his husband caught his words anyway, always keen on catching every word from Haru's mouth.

"Hmmm... maybe. I'm not really keeping count." 

"Don't they know you have a husband already?" Haru sunk deeper into his chair. He wished the leather material of the seat could just suck him in and hide him away from the world. He didn't like the annoyed feeling brewing in him. 

"I believe they do, yes." Makoto snuck a glance to his sulking husband. He stopped the car at the red light and grabbed Haru's hand, bringing it to his lips. "They know about you and how much I love you. In fact, they brought some stuff for you too." Makoto reached behind Haru's chair to get a paper bag Haru had not seen before.

"Open it." Makoto instructed as he moved the car forward.

Haru looked inside and saw a tupperware with a brown box underneath it. He opened the lunchbox to see a perfectly cooked mackerel fillet dish. Haru's face shone with happiness and appreciation. Makoto laughed and touched his cheek. "Ah, I'll tell them you loved it." Haru nodded his head vigorously. It didn't matter to him that the brown box revealed expensive chocolates. Haru decided to give it to Makoto later. Nothing could have been better than the mackerel. He brought the dish to his nose and took in the delicious aroma. 

*snap*

Haru whipped his head to the side and saw Makoto smiling fondly at the picture he just took. He glared at the brunet. 

"I couldn't help it Haru. You just looked so happy." Makoto showed him the picture. 

_I do look very happy over a piece of fish... but it's not just any fish. IT'S MACKEREL._

Haru hummed, content, until he realized something. "Makoto, you just sent this picture to your students." 

"Hmm... yes, I did. I wanted them to see how happy you are." 

"Makoto." 

"Read the comments, Haru." 

        _He looks so happy! I hope he likes the taste too..._

_I wish the both of you all the best, Tachibana-sensei._

_He's so adorable! I hope you don't mind if I sing him a song too, sensei :)_

_He just ignored the chocolates T^T_

_I love the both of you together!_

Haru blushed as he continued scrolling down. 

 _Even the girl who confessed to Makoto gave a positive reaction._  

Haru handed Makoto his phone back. "Drive faster."

"Eh? Why, Haru?"

"I want to arrive home earlier. I have to cook a meal for a class of young adults after all." Makoto gave a fond laugh at the determination on Haru's face. His husband was probably sifting through the recipes in his head already, wondering which ones would be most appropriate. 

"Okay, Haru-chan!" Makoto smiled. He liked where this was going for all of them. Plus, he gets to have two boxes of chocolate tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Check! One, Two, Three! By Yuzuki Yukari
> 
> I would love to have a teacher like Makoto.... yes, that would make me pay more attention in class.


End file.
